Changed
by Lenayuri
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: La única cosa permanente en este mundo, es el cambio. [Harco]


**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a** malfoydragon**. Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

**N/Trad.** Este oneshot habla de un tema delicado: la violencia entre parejas. Por favor, si saben o si sufren de este tipo de violencia, pidan ayuda. No están solos. Recuerden que no es sólo la física, también es la psicológica, financiera y otras que no necesariamente dejan una marca visible en la piel.

* * *

**Changed**

_Cambiaste_

Cuando empezamos, nos dijeron que no iba a funcionar. Te dijeron que era demasiado frío, demasiado severo y demasiado brutal para estar contigo. Te dijeron que era un mentiroso, un tramposo, que nunca te sería fiel. Me dijeron que eras demasiado noble, demasiado amable, demasiado amoroso para poder manejarte. Me dijeron que tenías demasiadas responsabilidades, el mundo en tus hombros, que nunca me darías un segundo de tu maravilloso tiempo... pero estaban equivocados.

_Cambiaste_

Al principio, luchamos hasta el final. Nos enfrentamos a los rumores e ignoramos las miradas y las burlas. Nos mudamos juntos, mostrándoles que somos serios... nos reímos, sonreímos, y juntamos nuestras manos y las sostenemos fuertes, mostrándoles que nuestra relación no es una broma...

_Cambiaste_

Sabía que tu trabajo no era el más fácil de manejar. Los deberes de Auror pueden tomar la factura a cualquiera, especialmente con los otros mortífagos todavía sueltos. Todos saben lo que yo era antes. Nunca negué el hecho de que fui una vez un Mortífago, pero ambos sabemos que no fue mi elección.

Traté de hacerme un nombre, conseguir mi título de pociones y convertirme en el más maestro de Pociones más joven en siglos. Tú hiciste tu propio nombre en el Ministerio, otro más que el Destructor del Lord Oscuro. Te convertiste en Jefe de Aurores. Ambos estábamos ocupados, pensé que entendíamos en lo que nos estábamos metiendo.

_Cambiaste_

Empezamos a pelear con más frecuencia, alzando nuestras voces hasta que resonaron por toda la casa. Era normal que peleáramos, sobre todo con nuestros temperamentos y nuestra historia... pero levantaste tu brazo y me golpeaste... rompiendo mi nariz.

Nos miramos el uno al otro por la sorpresa, a pesar de la sangre que corría por mi boca y barbilla. Te disculpaste, arreglaste mi nariz y te comprometiste a resolver las cosas de una manera más tranquila...

_Cambiaste_

A pesar de tu promesa hubo otro golpe después de ese... otro grito... otra mirada... Todo lo que podía hacer era mantener la boca cerrada, fingir que estábamos bien en frente de otras personas. Fingir que no teníamos problemas. Mantuve mi parte del trato, tratando de hablar de nuestros problemas de una manera tranquila... pero una mención, una palabra, y tu temperamento estallaba. Gritas, me golpeas, me amenazas...

_Cambiaste_

Tengo miedo. Has comenzado a beber mucho, y yo espero por Merlín que me digas el por qué. Comenzaste a golpearme peor. A veces estoy en nuestra cama – amoratado, sangrando y con la ropa desgarrada en pedazos después de, más o menos, ser obligado por ti. Nadie diría que fue una violación. Lo es... pero nadie me creería. La sola observación de hacerlo hace que mi estómago se revuelva de inquietud. He dejado de salir, dejé mi trabajo, y dejé de comer. A veces me miras con furia sin motivo y sonríes con superioridad mientras me estremezco de miedo. ¿Qué ha pasado? No lo entiendo.

_Cambiaste_

Ya tuve suficiente de brutalidad. Estás en el trabajo; tomo mis maletas, conjurando rápidamente mi ropa en el interior, empacando todas mis valiosas posesiones. No puedo soportarlo más. Mi cuerpo está dolorido, mi mente está en blanco, pero mi corazón está sufriendo lo peor.

Llegas cuando estaba casi fuera de la puerta. Palidecí más cuando tus ojos brillaron de rabia, tratando de tomar mis maletas. Por primera vez, di pelea. Las alejé de ti, con ganas de estar fuera de tu alcance. Preparé mi mano y te di el golpe más fuerte que pude dar en mi estado de piel y huesos y me desaparecí. Lo último que vi fue el shock y la comprensión que estuve esperando. Pero es demasiado tarde.

_Cambiaste_

Han pasado tres meses desde la última vez que te vi. Recibí las lechuzas donde me pides volver. Algunas fueron mortales, algunas me destrozan por dentro. Te amé. Aunque sabía que estaba mal, lo sigo haciendo. Ese no fue el único problema que estaba experimentando.

Me enteré que estaba embarazado.

No tenía duda de que era tuyo. No he estado con nadie más aparte de ti durante años. Estaba embarazado de cuatro meses, y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que estaba embarazado, mientras estaba contigo. Doy las gracias a quien estuviera por ahí que hiciera al bebé lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar lo que me hiciste. Ahora conozco mis prioridades. No debería pensar en ti. Tengo que pensar en el bebé. Mi bebé.

Veo a Blaise y a Pansy regularmente ahora. Estoy embarazado de siete meses, mi espalda duele como el infierno la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque puedo sonreír, saben que todavía estás en el fondo de mi mente. Puedo ver sus sonrisas compasivas cuando acaricio mi vientre hinchado, susurrándole como si pudiera oírme.

Oigo un golpe, me saca de mi estupor y me hace levantar de mi sofá. Abro la puerta y la sangre se drena de mi cara, mis brazos van protectoramente sobre mi estómago.

—¿Potter? ¿Qué haces aquí?— te pregunté con voz temblorosa mientras te observo. Tu pelo enmarañado, sin afeitar, y más delgado de lo que puedo recordar. Pero tus ojos estaban brillantes y claros de lo que eran.

—Draco, ¿podemos hablar?

Ante el sonido de tu voz ronca, me dieron ganas de envolver mis brazos alrededor de ti y consolarte —No— suelto en su lugar —No tenemos nada que hablar.

—Pero Blaise... me dijo... que vamos a tener un bebé...

—_Voy a tener un_ bebé, Potter. El bebé no tiene nada que ver contigo. Puedes haber contribuido a completar al bebé, pero es mío.

—¿Vamos a tener un hijo?

—_Voy_ a tener un hijo. ¿No estabas escuchando? Nosotros no hemos estado juntos durante meses, Potter. Este bebé no tiene nada que ver contigo. Es _mi_ hijo y sólo mío. No merece ser padre, Potter.

—Draco, por favor... lo siento... déjame explicarte, al menos. No puedo volver y cambiar lo que hice... pero sólo quiero explicarte.

Pude ver las lágrimas corriendo por tu cara. Sólo te he visto llorar una vez —Cinco minutos. Te doy cinco minutos.

—Podemos ir-

—No. Me explicarás aquí, en mi casa, y luego te vas. Ahora sólo tienes cuatro minutos.

—No sé exactamente lo que me pasó, Draco. Odio en lo que me convertí. Sé que prometimos que nunca dejar que nadie se interpusiera entre nosotros... que nunca dejaríamos que cualquier cosa que nos dijeran nos molestara... pero... comencé a recibir fotos de ti y tu compañero de trabajo. ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera pelea? Fue porque él estaba muy cerca de ti.

Levanto una ceja. Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Esa fue la primera vez que me golpeaste.

—Comencé a recibir fotos de ustedes juntos. Almorzando juntos. Hablando. Riendo. Estaba celoso. Yo... Eras mío...— dijiste, estás desesperado —Nunca he estado enamorado de alguien más. Sabes que tengo muy pocos amigos íntimos... Unas cuantas personas que me aman. La mayoría de la gente que realmente me amaba murió. Tenía miedo de que me dejaras por otro tipo. Pensé... pensé que si tenías miedo... Sé que me equivoqué, Draco... no quiero que me dejes... pero fue mi propia culpa lo que te hizo irte.

—Demasiado tarde— digo con frialdad —Cuatro minutos pasaron, Potter. Ahora déjame en paz.

—Draco, por favor...— pides, mirándome con los ojos llenos de lágrimas —No puedo vivir sin ti. He dejado de beber. Juro no volver a golpearte de nuevo. Juramento de Mago. Por favor... vuelve a mí... te necesito. El bebé... nuestro hijo...

—_Mi_ hijo, Potter. Fuera. Tienes un montón de nervios. No estoy poseído por nadie. Todavía tienes algo que demostrar, Potter. No puedes venir aquí y decir que has cambiado para mejor. Porque realmente cambiaste. No eres la persona que conocí.

Me muevo hacia atrás y cierro la puerta en tu cara, escucho que golpeas la puerta y gritas mi nombre. Puedo oírte llorar, trato de reprimir mis lágrimas. Dejaste de llamar, pero puedo oírte llorar frente a mi puerta, todavía susurrando mi nombre. Puedo sentir mis propias lágrimas gotear por mis mejillas, mis brazos protectoramente alrededor de mi estómago. Maldito mi corazón que todavía te ama a pesar de lo sucedido. Nunca me he sentido tan débil... Tan vulnerable... Nunca he necesitado a alguien hasta que llegaste tú.

_Cambié_

Era doloroso. No tan dolorosa como la maldición Cruciatus, que era un dolor mental. Una maldición para hacer daño a nadie, sino a todo lo que estaba en la mente. Esto era diferente. Al igual que mis entrañas estaban siendo destrozadas.

—¡Puje, señor Malfoy!— el sanador animó.

—Yo... ¡No puedo!— jadeo, agarrando las sábanas con fuerza —¡Duele!— mi cara estaba cubierta de sudor, enrojecida de dolor. Un sanador estaba sosteniendo mis piernas abiertas, otro tratando de limpiar el sudor, uno entre mis piernas para tomar al bebé.

—Señor Malfoy, tiene que empujar. El bebé...

Grito cuando otra contracción golpea, pero no puedo empujar —Harry... por favor búsquenlo...— digo sin pensar —Lo necesitamos.

Un sanador sale rápidamente, probablemente por ti. Grito de dolor cuando otra ola de contracciones me golpea, lágrimas ya corrían por mi cara.

Unos minutos más tarde, el sanador volvió contigo corriendo a su lado —Harry— me ahogo, tomando tu mano a ciegas.

—Shh... Draco, tienes que empujar—susurras, tomando mi mano y empujando mi pelo hacia atrás —El bebé... No quieres que algo malo le pase, ¿verdad?

—N-no...

—Tienes que empujar, ¿de acuerdo?

Asiento con la cabeza, gritando de nuevo por la contracción, pero empujé. A pesar del dolor, empujé. Fuerte. Tomé tu mano con fuerza, sintiendo que me desgarraba. No pude oír a nadie más. No pude oír las instrucciones del sanador. Empujé de nuevo cuando vino otra contracción. Sólo pude escuchar tu voz – animándome, susurrándome al oído...

Entonces oí un fuerte grito de una voz pequeña. El bebé. Aunque mi visión estaba nublada, entre abrí los ojos y vi al bebé con un mechón de pelo negro envuelto en una manta azul. El sanador sonríe y lo entrega, y yo no podía dejar de llorar. Me sentía tan débil y tan feliz. Estaba en mis brazos. Tan hermoso... Tan pequeño... Por el momento, no supe que nada sería lo mismo.

_Cambiamos_

—¡Papi, sal y _guega_! ¡Papá me hizo perder!

Río ligeramente mientras tú y nuestro hijo de tres años juegan Quidditch imaginario en el patio trasero. Niego con la cabeza ligeramente, te acercas y me besas suavemente en los labios —Te amo— susurras antes de volver al juego.

A veces me pregunto si tomé la decisión equivocada. A veces me despierto en medio de la noche, mi pesadilla consiste en que me golpeas de nuevo. Llámalo trauma, no se puede evitar. A veces me estremezco cuando me tocas y mi guardia está baja. Como esperando a que te voltees bruscamente y me tires de nuevo.

Niego con la cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de nuevo. Estamos bien, más que bien. Tenemos un hijo, y pronto tendremos una hija. Coloco una mano sobre mi estómago hinchado, acariciándolo suavemente. No más dolor, como prometiste. Aunque el miedo y el dolor que experimenté, lo trato de olvidar. Estamos casados, tenemos una familia. Hicimos otra promesa, y juraste que la cumplirías. Vi la sinceridad en tus ojos ese día, y sabía que querías decirlo. A pesar del miedo, te creí.

_Todo ha cambiado_

* * *

**N/Trad.**

¡Regresé! Sí... es que traducir siempre de lo mismo aburre. Así que hoy avanzaré con otras cosas :3

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar**. Sus comentarios me dan las energías para seguir traduciendo.

¡Energía, ven a mí! \o/


End file.
